


Second chance

by xlntnat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, The Fantastic Foursome - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlntnat/pseuds/xlntnat
Summary: Dan has just begun his first day at Oudeman academy, a place where monsters of sorts go to learn more about their powers and get help controlling them. Dan meets Phil Lester, an immensely kind, yet popular vampire. They end up being inseparable friends, but find some drama along the way.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first phanfiction, so pardon me if it's not to the best of my ability. I truly hope you guys enjoy. I've decided that I'll be adding a new chapter every 3 days depending on how fast I can get them done. Thank you so much for all the support. If you would like a better idea of everyone's monster type, please click the link here -- https://docs.google.com/document/d/13EsqBJbipsGoYf-_Q1nh-PO1NIrPB3n1z0zdlL1xo1w

Dan listened to the small, rhythmic patter of the rain through the window of his car. His mum had told him that she was sending him to an academy for those who were irregular to a normal human. In fact, most would often call it an abnormal place to be.

  
Dan wasn’t so keen on being sent here against his will, but he decided to make the best of the four years he had to spend here.

  
The drive was extremely tedious and seemed to take forever, but after what seemed like a century, Dan’s driver suddenly stopped the car in the middle of the road. Dan had asked what was the matter, but his driver simply stayed silent and instead pressed what looked like a garage opener.

  
Suddenly out of thin air, a barrier gradually broke away to reveal a large building followed by slightly smaller buildings hidden by multiple trees. The car proceeded towards the well hidden academy and Dan watched as the barrier began to build up once again.

  
When they had finally reached the entrance to the academy, Dan got out of the car, grabbed his bags, and watched as the car made it’s way out of sight. Dan, left alone only a few feet away from his future in his new home, felt utterly lonely and homesick.

  
He slowly made his way through the doors and walked down a short hallway which led to a room with a staircase. The room was all white except for the little decorations such as paintings, vases, and a small couch against the wall opposite the staircase. He was standing on a round, red rug with black swirl designs on the very edge of it.

  
“Welcome to Oudeman Academy. You must be Daniel Howell, yes?”

  
Dan cringed in his mind at the mention of his full name. He looked up to see an average sized woman making her way down the stairs. She was wearing a white button-up undershirt with an indigo skirt and blazer and a black tie. Her hair was styled into a tight, yet neat bun and her voice was cool and smooth. She was carrying a clipboard with a couple papers attached to it.

  
“Er.. Yes, that’s me.” Dan replied awkwardly. He wanted more than anything to just run out of this place and go back to his mum.

  
“Wonderful! I assume you had a comfortable trip?”

  
If by comfortable you mean anxious and terrifying. Dan thought to himself. “Yes, it was alright. I wanted to ask you why I’m here, however. My mum had told me she registered me into an academy that was for ‘special’ kids like me, but didn’t give me any details.

  
“And I’m glad she didn’t. I asked her specifically not to, otherwise there was a chance you might not of come.” She finished her sentence with a frown, looking genuinely sorry.

  
“What do you mean?” Dan asked, sounding harsher than he meant to.

  
“Well… Here at Oudeman Academy, our students are an irregular bunch. By this I mean that we are all monsters of different species. For example, we have night classes for those who are vampires, and chemistry classes for witches. There are monsters of all kinds that we privately take in to help them control their powers and train in a way that will help them blend in with society.

  
At this moment, Dan suddenly understood why he was here. He had multiple experiences where objects would catch fire when he was angered or just utterly bored. “I guess it’s worth a try.” Dan longed to say how he didn't consent to being here and wanted more than anything to just go home.

  
“In that case, i’ll go ahead and assign you a dorm partner. Keep in mind that girls and boys have separate buildings for privacy purposes. Alright, let's see…” She scanned her clipboard and when she finally found his name, she announced who his dorm partner was. “Looks like you’ll be rooming with PJ Liguori in dorm g22. The male dorm buildings can be found to the right of this building, aka the office.” She finished by pointing through the window to a medium sized building. “Be careful, though. The first few dorms belong to vampires and most of them are asleep at the moment despite it being day.”

  
Dan simply nodded and picked up his luggage. His heart was pounding and he was almost certain that the lady standing in front of him could hear it. As if she read his mind, her face spread into a calming smile. “My name is Ms. Hawkins and if you have any questions, or need help with anything, don’t hesitate to come see me.” Her voice was encouraging and calm.

  
“Alright. Thank you, again.” Dan replied. He made his way out of the office building and headed right. The dorms were a lot further away than he had contemplated, but after a short amount of time, he was standing in the entrance of the large building. He slowly opened the creaky door and went inside. The door behind him slammed shut and he flinched at the immediate, loud noise. “Crap. I hope I didn't wake anyone…” He whispered to himself.

  
He traveled down the long halls and finally came across his dorm, g22. He steadily opened the door and found a symmetrical looking room. There were two beds, two nightstands, and two wardrobes. To the left of the room was another door that led to a small bathroom with a sink, toilet, and cramped shower. On the left side of the room, it was heavily decorated with pictures of cities and nature photos. He openly assumed that this was his roommate’s bed and walked over to the right side where the room was completely dull and dreary.

  
I’ll make sure to add some decorations later. He thought to himself. Suddenly the door flew open and a guy with curly, brown hair and emerald green eyes walked in. At the sight of Dan, he smiled and said, “You must be Daniel Howell? I’m PJ, but you can called me Peej. I was told by the headmaster that you would be my new roommate.” PJ had an extremely cheerful voice and his eyes glimmered with such enthusiasm it was almost overwhelming.

  
“Er, yes, but you can call me Dan.”

  
“Wonderful! I assume you’ve already gotten your schedule?”

  
“Yes.” Dan replied and handed over a piece of paper that had his school classes and his monster type on it. It felt weird interacting with someone else, especially when he knew that this PJ fellow wasn’t exactly human. But then again, neither was himself.

  
“Fire manipulation, hm? That’s cool, I’m more into plants myself. I see you’ve been put into the heat advisory class. Hey! We have history together.” PJ spoke at a swift speed and barely let Dan reply. Finally, he had finished browsing Dan’s schedule and handed it back. “I guess you haven’t gotten your uniform yet. I'll go with you later to visit Ms. Cathy. She’s the one who makes every student’s uniform based on their specific monster type.”

  
“How many monsters attend this school?” Dan asked curiously.

  
“Not sure, but some monsters have to take on a human form in order to blend in. I was luckily born human and just happened to have the power to control plants. It’s pretty rare that you find a monster in it’s true form.” PJ replied with more information than needed. “Anyway, want me to show you around campus? I assume they haven’t given you a proper tour yet.” He sighed as he finished his sentence.

  
“Sure.” Dan gave a brief reply, finished unpacking, and they both left the room to go outside. As they walked around the campus Dan noticed there were more, smaller building behind the dorms and office. He assumed they were classrooms for each monster category.

  
“Over there is the dining hall. Every student is expected to be there at 9am and get half an hour to eat.” PJ pointed to a small building and next to it he noticed multiple smaller buildings that looked like shops.

  
“What are those for?” Dan asked, motioning over to them.

  
“Ah, those are the shops. Each student gets an allowance based on how well they do in their classes. With the money you earn, you’re able to buy things from the shops such as food, decorations, and-” PJ stopped before finishing his sentence.

  
“What is it?” Dan asked looking over to see why PJ had suddenly halted. “Peej?”

  
“It’s getting pretty late. We should head back.”

  
Dan knew it was getting close to dark, but they still had a couple minutes to spare. “Are you sure? We still haven’t explored the rest of the campus.” Dan said with uncertainty.

  
“We can finish tomorrow. Curfew is in 5 minutes, and if we’re caught out of our dorms, we’ll be put in detention.” PJ said with urgency. “Trust me, detention is not a place you want to be.”

  
Dan gave in and let his new friend take the lead as they headed back to the dorms. As they were walking, he noticed a group of students walking into a building. I wonder if those are the night class students. Dan thought curiously to himself.

  
PJ clearly noticed that Dan’s attention had been turned onto something else and concluded Dan’s thoughts by saying, “Those are the night class students. Most are vampires, but there are few classes that allow students that would normally attend day classes to transfer to night classes.”

  
“Hm. I wonder what it’s like to be a night class student.” Dan said, mainly speaking to himself. PJ didn’t share his thoughts, however.

  
“I like day better. At least that way night won’t bother my sleeping schedule.” PJ voiced his opinion. The two didn’t talk throughout the rest of the journey, only saying ‘goodnight’ as they both got into their pajamas and got into bed.

  
Only four years, Dan thought. Only four years until he could finally go home to his mum. If he could survive that long, he could survive anything. Who knows, maybe he might meet someone special, or make great friends.

  
Someone special...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a decently long chapter <3

Dan woke to PJ frantically shaking his shoulder back and forth. “Go away.” Dan mumbled with a scratchy, fatigued voice.

“It’s 8:53, Dan. We’re going to miss breakfast if you continue to snooze all day.” PJ said sternly, and was that a hint of amusement in his voice? Immediately Dan remembered that he began his classes today. He swiftly got out of bed and put on his school uniform which consisted of a white button-up undershirt, a black blazer, black pants, and a black tie. Last but not least, he put on a pin that had the academy’s school symbol on it.

“Alright, let’s go.” Dan said after straightening his hair and freshening up. He and PJ hurriedly made their way down the hallways to the entrance of the dorms when Dan collided with a body.

“Oh dear.” Said the person he had crashed into. The voice he heard was smooth and deep, unlike anyone’s he had ever heard before. When Dan turned to see who had gotten in his way, he saw a man with black, ear length hair, skin as pale as the moon itself, and eyes that looked like pools of glimmering water. “Pardon me. Let me help you up” He spoke once more.

Dan couldn’t utter a word, and instead stared at this beautiful creature in front of him. “S-sorry.” Dan finally choked out. “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

The guy in front of him simply smiled and replied, “No problem. My name is Phil.” He said coolly, as if nothing had happened. “You must be that new student, if i’m not mistaken. Dan Howell, yes?”

“Yeah, that’s me…” Dan replied shyly. Phil’s smile was ever so bright, and Phil himself was extremely kind about the whole situation. Suddenly PJ let out a defeated groan.

“Daaan,” PJ whined, “If we don’t leave now, we’ll never make it to breakfast.” Phil smiled once more in understanding and moved aside to let the two friends pass.

"Sorry, again. I won't hold you guys up. I have to get some rest anyways.” Phil replied. He swiftly glanced at Dan and said, “I hope to see you around.”

Phil held his stare for a few moments longer before finally retreating back to his dorm. “Can we go now? I’m starving.” PJ whined once more. Dan gave in and followed PJ to the dining hall where they both ate  
breakfast.

“So, who was that?” Dan asked casually, trying not to seem too interested.

“Phil Lester.” PJ replied in a muffled voice, seeing as he had a mouthful of pancake. “He’s an S-rated vampire, and probably the most popular person at Oudeman Academy right now. He has a whole fan club dedicated to him.”

Dan listened in amazement. How could someone so kind be that popular? At his old high school, Dan was often bullied for being a supposed freak. Seeing as he was always alone and had a small amount of friends. He never thought it was real for someone to be popular and kind at the same time.

*ring, ring, ring* Pulling him out of his thoughts, Dan heard the bell go off and knew that his first class was about to begin. He said goodbye to PJ and headed for his science class. Room 04, Dan thought repetitively to himself.

When he found the room he was looking for, he cautiously opened the door to find all eyes turn to him. For once, he felt anxious on a whole new level. He awkwardly walked over to what looked like his teacher and handed him a slip that stated how Dan was a new student in this class.

“Ah, Mr. Howell, glad to see a new student joining us today. I will be your teacher, Mr. Adams. There’s an empty seat in the back for you.” He pointed to the back of the room where a girl sat with silver, shoulder-length hair. He casually made his way to his seat and inspected her with a close up view. She appeared to have two different colored eyes. One being brown and the other being bright blue.

This immediately reminded Dan of his encounter with Phil. Two pools of ocean blue eyes. “Hello!” The girl said in a sweet, friendly voice. “I’m cat. I saw you earlier with Peej. Dan, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me.” Dan replied with a smile, taken aback by her enthusiasm. “Cat, you say? Like the animal?” He asked in a jokingly.

“Actually, yes! My parents named me after a cat they use to have.” She replied in a matter-of-fact voice. She briefly explained all of the current assignments that were going on in science, and 5 minutes before the bell rang once more, she asked to see Dan’s schedule. “Cool, we have history class together after advisory. Guess i’ll see you there.” She finished in another enthusiastic burst.

After another dull class, advisory had finally come and Dan was excited to finally meet with people who shared his fire ability. He took his seat once again in the back of the room and waited for class to begin. 5 minutes into class, another student walked in and swiftly took a seat in the front of the classroom.

"Late again Mr. Kendall?” The teacher said with a sigh. “Honestly, what excuse have you come up with this time?”

“Er… I had nose cancer?” The student replied in a humorous tone.

“Really? You seemed fine yesterday.”

“Eh, yeah. It was more like a 24 hour bug.”

“Mhm. All right, Chris. You can join me in detention during your lunch break.”

Few students giggled at Chris’s failed attempt to annoy the teacher, while Chris just simply scoffed and tried to play it cool.

“It also seems we have a new student, Dan Howell.” His gaze drifted over to Dan and he, himself felt everyone’s eyes turn to him. “Please stand and tell us your monster type.”

"Alright.” Dan said with slight hesitation. He stood up and announced how he was capable of controlling fire with his mind.

“Pfft. That’s all? At least I can turn into a Phoenix.” Chris said after Dan had finished.

"Too bad you’ll never get the chance as long as you’re on school campus. As for you Mr. Howell, my name is Mr. Johnson and I will be your advisory teacher for this semester. If you have any questions on your new found abilities, I'd be happy to answer whatever questions you may have.” Mr. Johnson finished with a firm tone and carried on teaching the class. “Today we will be learning how to master-”

Dan zoned out and didn't hear his teacher finish. Am I really ready to spend 4 years of my life with people who I don't even know? Dan thought curiously to himself. Then again, these people are just like me. They have abilities beyond what normal humans should. I suppose it's with a try.

Dan thought back to his encounter with Phil. There was something about this Lester fellow that he couldn't get out of his mind. Dan shrugged it off and put the thought to the back of his mind. He focused on the rest of his advisory class, and when it had ended, he proceeded into history class where he met up with his new friends, Cat and PJ.

After another long class, school was finally over and Dan watched as Everyone either retreated back to their dorms, or went to school shops to hang out with friends. Dan decided he’s better off going to his dorm, seeing as he didn't have any money with him. He held a book in his hand, planning to read it once he was back in his room.

On his way to the dorms, he spotted Phil along with a girl. She had blonde hair with pink tips and wore bright colors mainly consisting of white and pink.

“Alright Louise, I’ll see you later.” Dan heard the familiar voice of Phil.

“Don’t forget to tell Tyler that joke I told you.” Louise said in a cheerful voice, not even trying to hold back her giggling fit.

“Don’t worry, i’ll make sure.” Phil chuckled. He noticed Dan walking towards the dorms and began to  
Head towards him.

Crap.. What do I say? Dan thought hurriedly. It was too late. Phil was already near him.

“Hey, Dan! How was your first day at Oudeman Academy.” Phil asked once in earshot.

"It was fine.” Dan replied in a hushed tone, still clearly intimidated by being talked to by who seemed to be the most popular person at this academy.

"That’s good. Well I’m heading to a great cafe that they have here on campus.” Phil said. “Say, how would you like to join me? I’m going to meet up with a few friends, and I'm sure they wouldn't mind a bit of company.” Phil finished his last sentence in a bit of an unsure tone.

“Er, sure. Why not?” Dan agreed awkwardly. He didn't want to be rude, but he wasn't completely sure whether he wanted to interact with other ‘monsters,’ especially if they were all vampires.

Phil to the lead and slowly led the way to this supposed cafe. He made a bit of small talk along the way. “So, I noticed you’re holding a book. Mind if I ask what you're reading?” Phil asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"Pride and Prejudice? It’s just a book I really like..” Dan answered. “I’ve read it multiple times, but there’s just something really special about it that makes me want to come back and re-read it.”

“That’s cool. If you like Pride and Prejudice, there’s this other book that I think you’d like.” Phil began, “It’s about a girl wh-” Phil wasn’t able to finish his sentence, for he was tackled from behind.

“Ha, got you.” Giggled a girl. She had white hair with light blue streaks, her eyes were grey, and she was extremely pale.

“Honestly, Kaylee.” Phil countered, “Anyone could hear you stomping from a mile away. I didn’t think you would tackle me, though.”

“Shut up.” Kaylee giggled and gently shoved Phil as they both got up. “Who’s this?” She asked, turning to Dan.

“Remember that guy I was telling you about this morning?” Phil asked, trying to act casual but obviously failing.

“That Dan person? Yeah I remember. So you’re who Phil was so obses-” She immediately paused as Phil shot her a glare through narrowed eyes. Almost like a warning glance.

Obsessed? Was that what she was going to say? Dan thought. But why would Phil Lester be ‘obsessed’ with someone like me?

"Er, yeah.” Phil said, “Anyways, we should get going.”

“Alright, guess I’ll see you later. Bye, Dan.”

“Yeah, bye..” Dan replied In a unsure voice. The two continued walking, and before he knew it, they were in the entrance of the cafe.

There weren’t that many people there except for a small group sat in the corner of the room. Phil began to walk over to them, and Dan assumed that they were his friends that they were meeting up with.

He quickly followed Phil and was consciously aware of the states he was getting from the group.

"Hey guys,” Phil greeted them with a cheerful voice. “This is my friend, Dan.” Phil signaled for Dan to say something. But what? What could he possibly say to not make it sound awkward?

(HELLO INTERNET)

“Hi.”

Dan mentally face palmed himself for being so awkward and tried to brush it off.

“Anyway,” Phil chuckled, “Play nice with him, I have to go get something from my dorm room before classes start.”

Phil left the cafe leaving Dan feeling utterly weak.

“So, what’s your power?” Snickered one of the girl’s at the table. Next to her was a guy with plain white hair that had his arm draped over her shoulders. Dan assumed they were a couple.

“Does it matter?” Said the voice of another girl sitting opposite the first. She had hair much like dan’s except it was longer and slightly darker. “The sooner he’s gone, the better.”

“But I want to play with him a bit.” Whined the guy with white hair. This time, Dan was alarmed by what they had said. He had thought they just wanted him to leave, but what did they mean by ‘play with him’ ?

The girl with long hair laughed in a vicious tone, “Alright, fine. Let’s see how fast you can run.”

Dan didn’t have to be a genius to know what she meant. He quickly left the cafe and made his way to the dorms, hoping they wouldn’t follow.

Once he was alone, he heard rustling amongst the bushes and trees. Suddenly the male with white hair dropped in front of Dan and flared his fangs. His red eyes were full of hunger and hatred. Dan was taken aback by the sudden appearance and began to run.

He looked over his shoulder to see three silhouettes chasing after him. Breathing heavily he started to run faster, only faltering when he tripped on a tree root.

Dan collapsed onto the ground and held his ankle. Dammit, Dan thought. I must have sprained it.

“You run fast for a mortal.” The first girl gave a cruel smile, barely visible in the dim moonlight.

“Don’t worry. The pain doesn’t last long and it will all be over soon.” The girl with long hair cooed.

The three vampires moved closer towards Dan, only halting when a voice called out to them.

“What do you think you are doing?” Uttered a voice almost like Phil’s

Dan was right, it was Phil! He made his way to Dan and glared at the three vampires in front of him.

"Hunting is against the rules at Oudeman Academy. Especially when it’s someone I’m friends with.” Phil spoke harshly.

“Yes, my lord. We’re sorry.” Said the three in unison.

“Just leave.” Phil said in a sharp voice.

When they were out of sight, Phil turned to Dan and apologized for their behavior.

“It’s alright..” Dan said, making eye-contact with the two pools of water that shined silver in the moonlight.

Phil gently picked Dan up bridal style and stopped when Dan let out a small groan

“What’s wrong?” Phil asked, voice full of concern.

“I think I sprained my ankle.” Dan replied, trying to make as less movement as possible to avoid the agonizing pain.

“I’ll take you to my dorm.” Phil said, sounding as if he already made up his mind.

Dan didn’t try to disagree, In fact, he didn’t even mind. He just wanted to sleep.

By the time they got to Phil’s dorm room, Dan was immensely exhausted and just wanted to snuggle up to his duvet and sleep for eternity.

“We’re here.” Phil announced as he gently opened pushed the door open with his foot.

Phil set Dan on his bed and Dan couldn’t help but stare at Phil. What makes a person tho beautiful?

Dan was soon lifted from his thoughts by an agonizing pain in his ankle. He groaned once more and Phil just laid beside him, obviously trying to comfort him.

“It’s alright. Do you want me to take the pain away?” Phil asked.

Dan groaned, but still nodded his head.

“Phil?” Dan called after a few moments of silence, but was immediately met with sleep. Whatever Phil did seemed to work.

Dan slept peacefully, a lot more peaceful than he had in a long time.


End file.
